


holy infant, so tender and mild

by RenWen17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Living Together, M/M, Married Life, Newborn Children, Seokmin adores his husband so much, Seungkwan is a trans man who has a baby, Trans Character, don't get on me I am also a trans man, everyone after the baby is a Very Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenWen17/pseuds/RenWen17
Summary: another one for hopeboos!!! thanks so much for asking me for this one, because I love it so much!!!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	holy infant, so tender and mild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [hopeboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeboos/gifts).



Parenthood is honestly nothing like Seokmin expected. It’s barely been a week since the new baby — his baby! his and Seungkwan’s baby!! — was placed in his arms for the first time, and he was prepared for… a lot of things.

Just not this.

“You’re a stinky baby,” Seungkwan half sings from their bedroom. “You’re a stinky little gremlin and I love you.”

“Be nice to the baby!” Seokmin cries. In response, Seungkwan makes a rude noise, giggling when their baby presumably startles.

“I made her, and besides, she can’t understand me,” he replies. “Can you grab me her bottle? It’s on the end table.”

He’s bent over the changing table and playing with the baby’s feet when Seokmin comes in, baby lying on her back with her bare feet in the air. “Hello, Iseul,” Seokmin coos. “Hello, baby.” He bends a bit to kiss Seungkwan’s head. “I can feed her if you want.”

Seungkwan huffs, standing straight. Iseul (their baby!!!) blinks, kicking one of her little legs awkwardly. She’s way skinnier than Seokmin had expected — he thought all babies were fat. “I’ll take care of her,” he says, and deftly snags the bottle from Seokmin’s hand. “You, as the only adult member of this household who didn’t recently push a three-kilo baby out their back end, have to get ready for the Christmas party.”

Seokmin hides a grimace. “Babe, you know we don’t have to host the party this year,” he ventures. “You just had a baby.”

Seungkwan levels a flat gaze of disapproval at him, somehow managing to juggle newborn baby, half full bottle of formula, and new burp rag into position without looking. “Seokmin, my angel, my love, father of my baby and best beloved husband. I will go stir crazy if we don’t host the Christmas party.” He makes his way to the rocking chair, settling in with a deep sigh. “Bring me the party binder, I just had a great idea.”

Seokmin brings him the party binder.

“This would be so much easier if I still had boobs,” Seungkwan sighs after a few moments of trying to feed Iseul and write in the binder at the same time. “Seokmin, can you write for me?”

“Of course, my liege,” Seokmin teases. “This loyal scribe awaits your words.”

Seungkwan elbows him in the gut. Iseul fusses at the brief loss of the bottle from the jostling, and Seungkwan bends over her to resume feeding. “Oh, baby, your daddy is a silly one, huh?” he coos in an exaggerated baby voice. “Yes, your daddy is a silly goose who teases all the time. You won’t tease your papa like that, will you?”

Iseul burps solemnly and dribbles milk from the corner of her mouth.

Seungkwan’s Christmas Party (capitalization mandatory) has been a thing for as long as Seokmin’s known him, since freshman year of college. Which means that ever since they got married, it’s Seokmin’s Christmas Party too, whether he likes it or not.

And he does like it! He likes it a lot!

It’s just this year, he thinks Seungkwan might be overcompensating for… well, he doesn’t quite know what Seungkwan would have to compensate for, but his husband sure seems to think there is something.

But Seokmin’s not really going to complain about the party, not when it leads to him with their baby strapped to his chest as Seungkwan dithers adorably over two virtually identical packages of tinsel.

“Tell me again,” he says, fighting a grin, “what’s the difference between them?”

Seungkwan sighs, frowning. “This one has bigger fringes,” he says, indicating the one on his left. “But this one has smaller fringes, meaning if I wanted to, I could cut it up to decorate smaller areas. Huh.” He turns his pout onto Seokmin. “Hey, fuck you, why do you do this?”

Seokmin laughs. “Someone’s gotta get you out of your own head sometimes, babe.” He grabs the right package, dumping it into their cart. “What’s next?”

Seungkwan squints at their list. “Drinks. God, I can’t wait to have wine again.”

Seokmin nudges him playfully. “Make sure you don’t overdo it,” he teases. “I can’t haul you out of the bathroom and tuck you in any more, I’m tied down with a child.”

“You’re insufferable,” Seungkwan responds with a haughty sniff. “I’m also a father, you know. I can’t be getting shit drunk in bathrooms any more.” He reaches around the straps of the baby carrier to tickle Iseul’s nose. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Stop swearing at our baby,” Seokmin says, smiling in spite of himself. “Her first words are gonna be “shit” at this point.”

Seungkwan chuckles and reaches up to kiss his cheek. “Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles against Seokmin’s skin. “God, you’re such a dad.”

—*— 

Christmas Day itself starts much like any other day with a baby, but with the added chaos of Iseul blowing out her diaper all over the bed while gurgling adorable spit bubbles at Seokmin.

So they all scream a little bit, and Seokmin gets to change their sheets and wipe yellow baby poo out of their mattress first thing in the morning instead of cuddling Seungkwan and their squishy-faced angel baby over hot cocoa and waffles, and Seungkwan babbles comfort at Iseul as she does her best to scream her head off over being bathed in the bathroom sink. He’s used to it, it’s ok.

_ Then _ he gets hot cocoa and waffles with Seungkwan, and that’s nice. Iseul has that death grip that only a recently betrayed baby can have on Seungkwan’s shirt as he feeds her. Seokmin revels in feeding Seungkwan, since his beautiful husband’s hands are occupied with feeding their daughter, and Seungkwan only pouts a little bit.

That pretty well takes their whole morning. Seokmin takes on noontime feeding and napping duty while Seungkwan fusses about the exact number of berries on the mistletoe and holly sprigs he’s artfully arranging in every archway of their tiny house (they’re hoping to  _ finally _ get Wonwoo to man up and kiss Chan this year, it’s getting ridiculous), and gets himself in a snit about burnt-out fairy lights.

Seokmin, in the cool darkness of their bedroom, grins down at Iseul, who is only sucking on the teat of her bottle out of reflex by now. “Your papa is the best man in the world,” he says softly. Iseul blinks solemnly at him, her eyes huge and dark and round in her little fat baby face. “You know that, don’t you?”

He dislodges the bottle and shifts Iseul up onto his shoulder, patting her back gently. “Papa loves us so much,” he murmurs to Iseul.  _ Ah, fuck, _ he thinks. Now he’s getting choked up, but the parenting books all said you should talk as much as possible to your baby. “He’s so good and so brave. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

Definitely not in this cozy little house, hearing Seungkwan warble Christmas carols in that beautiful voice of his. Silently, Seokmin blesses the years Seungkwan spent as first soprano in their local church choir; his husband’s voice is high and clear, and he sounds like an angel.

_ “Holy Infant, so tender and mild… Sleep in heavenly peace,” _ Seungkwan hums. Iseul burps up half her bottle and sighs wetly against the mess, and Seokmin blinks back a few tears.

“Shouldn’t be getting this mushy before the party,” he mumbles to Iseul. “Papa’s gonna kill me if I’ve got a red nose and blotchy face when our guests come.”

He nestles them down in the bed, laying the messy burp rag under Iseul’s head in case she dribbles in her sleep, and closes his eyes to listen to Seungkwan sing.

He wakes up briefly when Seungkwan clambers into the bed, huffing out a soft laugh. “Ey, my sleepy babies,” Seungkwan whispers, carding his hand through Seokmin’s hair. “I’m setting us an alarm, love — go back to sleep.”

They curl together like parentheses, Iseul in the middle in her little fleecy footed pajamas. Sleepily, Seokmin flings a hand out to curl protectively over Seungkwan’s arm, soft and warm under his fingers, and Seungkwan bumps their knees together with a soft hum.

Seungkwan’s alarm goes off roughly an hour later, and Seokmin wakes up to the dulcet tones of his husband swearing like a sailor as he slaps at his phone.

“All right, lazybones,” Seungkwan says around a huge yawn. “Let’s get this — get this fuckin bread. Up, I’ll strap Iseul into the baby carrier and start the beef roast while you shower.”

“Bluh,” Seokmin says blearily, and rolls off the bed. “Kisses first.”

His beautiful husband whom he adores very much is terrible, and only gives him one kiss before smacking his chest. “You stink,” Seungkwan says fondly. “Iseul threw up on you, didn’t she?”

Seokmin sniffs at his own shirt and recoils from the smell of partially digested milk. “Yeah, I guess so. Blech.”

“Messy little nasty child,” Seungkwan says as he lifts Iseul, handling her in that careful, awed way he does where it seems like she’s made of spun glass. “Throwing up all over your daddy. At least we’ve gotten the daily vomit-on-dad out of the way before the party, huh?”

Iseul fusses at being woken up, just enough for Seokmin to linger over her instead of showering, until Seungkwan smacks his butt. “Go, you nasty man. Guests coming in two hours.”

So Seokmin showers and puts on his nice clothes, and wanders into their kitchen to help Seungkwan with the food. 

And, of course, he gets to kiss Seungkwan and Iseul every time they pass each other. Iseul seems disgruntled to be strapped into the baby carrier instead of being held in someone’s arms, but maybe that’s just newborn grumpy face.

Seokmin kisses her grumpy little forehead, smiling.

Exactly five minutes before the party is supposed to start, Yoon Jeonghan sails in. “Where is my precious and only goddaughter,” he demands loudly from the entryway. “I am deprived, Seungkwan.”

“Shut the goddamn fuck your mouth,” Seungkwan hollers back, grinning. He unbuckles the baby carrier anyway and puts Iseul into Seokmin’s arms. “Babe, run interference. Don’t let Jeonghan into our kitchen.”

Seokmin grins, arranging burp rag and baby. “Yes sir!”

Jeonghan coos when the baby arrives, his own husband lurking behind him with the most ashamed expression Seokmin’s ever seen.

“I tried to get him to arrive on time,” Soonyoung assures him as Jeonghan tickles Iseul’s nose to make her go cross-eyed. “But, you know.”

“No one on this earth can control Jeonghan,” Seokmin agrees. “ _ Hyung _ , do you wanna hold her?”

Jeonghan gasps, already stretching out his arms. “Gimme,” he demands.

Seokmin makes him sit and plops Iseul into his arms, where she promptly throws up.

“Aw, that’s disgusting,” Jeonghan says, far too fondly. “Nasty baby. Cheesing all over your favorite uncle, how could you?”

“Cheesing?”

Jeonghan grins as he mops up the mess without even blinking. “That’s what my mom called it when I was a baby.” He boops Iseul’s nose. “Someone’s grumpy.”

“I think that’s just her face,” Soonyoung muses, leaning over the baby. “She looks like that in every picture Kwan-ah’s sent me.”

Eventually the others arrive, carrying presents for everyone, and in Vernon’s case, wearing a full Santa Claus beard and hat, which scares Iseul so bad she cries for a full half hour.

“It’s not  _ her _ fault she’s never seen a guy with a beard,” Seungkwan says caustically at Vernon’s baffled expression. “You might as well have shown up with half your face missing!”

Seokmin decides it would be in his best interests to wait to laugh at his poor stupid baby until Seungkwan can’t hear him.

Iseul warms up to Vernon eventually, but still regards him with as much open suspicion as a two-week-old baby can muster.

Iseul is showered in gifts, mostly of the clothing variety, and blesses the entire party with a smile that’s mostly gas but still makes Jeonghan, several glasses of wine in, go weepy.

Everyone gets to hold her, too, with Seungkwan flitting around their shoulders like a nervous ghost and correcting their posture unnecessarily. Seokmin watches them fondly, nursing his single glass of wine and feeling warmth fill his body in a way that’s entirely separate from the burn of alcohol.

He kisses Seungkwan thoroughly when the two of them circle back around the room to land Iseul in his arms and Seungkwan pressed up against him.

“Love you,” he murmurs against Seungkwan’s wine-sweet lips. “And you,” he adds, running the pad of his thumb over Iseul’s downy hair. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Hey, you’re the  _ MAN!” _ Vernon yells, startling all three of them. Chan has Wonwoo in a low dip under a bit of mistletoe, the other looking like his soul is about to fall right out of his body, and Chan’s grinning. They’re both blushing.

“Looks like it finally worked,” Seokmin teases, nudging Seungkwan’s side.

Seungkwan settles closer into Seokmin’s embrace, content and proud. “Of course it did, I’m a genius,” he says, and Seokmin just  _ has _ to kiss the top of his head and wrap his arm a little tighter.

He’s the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> another one for hopeboos!!! thanks so much for asking me for this one, because I love it so much!!!


End file.
